


Dream Boy

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [15]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, F/M, Heroes are on the Isle, Role Reversal AU, Villains Won AU, Villains are in Auradon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: What if the villains won? What if the Isle of the Lost was meant for the heroes? What if the daughter of Maleficent wanted to change things up?
Relationships: Ben & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dream Boy

Ben stared up at the cloudy night sky of the Isle. After the Great War between heroes and villains, the villains had won and the heroes were left completely at their mercy. One of many punishments was for them and their children to be housed on an island of poverty to “pay for the sin” of leading the villains to their ruin. Other punishments included no medicine, no magic, no fresh food, etc. Basically, his life sucked. 

Being the son of Bell and Beast made things a little worse for him since his father had been a huge leader before the War and was a large part of why the war started in the first place. And, since Beast and Belle rarely left the castle due to their own special beast curses, Ben was the only one to go outside and get supplies and thus took a lot of other people’s verbal abuse for it.

He only had one friend on the Isle. Doug, son of Dopey, had spent most of his life working in the mines that ran under the Isle by order of their villain overlords and when he was at school he spent a lot of his day protecting Ben. Since working in the mines got him a lot of muscle, people mostly left him alone and when Ben was with him he got the same treatment.

When Ben wasn’t at school, he spent his time in the library. He only had his mother’s small collection from when they were shipped off but it was his only escape. He couldn’t even be mad that his mother had sacrificed medicine and baby food to be able to sneak them in. Well, he could but he wasn’t going to.

Every night, he came up to the roof to stare at the stars. The only one he could see regularly was The North Star. It made him smile to think he could at least see a beacon of escape, even if he could never go to Neverland. But some days the beacon wasn’t enough and he would cry and scream at the world for giving him this lot in life.  _ I don’t deserve this. I didn’t do anything wrong. Why am I here?! I wish I could be anywhere else. _

Little did Ben know that change was about to sweep across the Isle in a way none of them expected.

\-------

Maleficent Jr. looked out her window at the Isle. She knew everything that went on there since the villains set up a Magic Watch in the clouds so they could laugh at their former foes. She only ever checked in just to laugh at them too. She certainly never felt bad for the kids or kept an eye on any in particular. It was just fun for her. It was just fun for all of her friends that she snuck in to take a look when they wanted to.

She took a deep breath and practiced her speech in front of the mirror once more. “Mother, I want to ask a small favor. See, it’s boring in the palace all day since I’ve pretty much mastered all my magic and the goblins always run away from me so I never get to tortue them like I used to. So, I was thinking it would be fun if I could have one of the hero’s spawn as a pet. Just someone to keep around on a leash and play pranks on and crush their spirit and all that. I’ve already picked out the one I want. He’s the beasts’ son and he’s very cute. I’m sure you would love a chance at Aurora’s spawn but she looks so miserable already and I wouldn’t get to break her. Ben looks so hopeful, you know? He looks up at the stars all night like he has hope or something. I want to squeeze it out of him until he has nothing left. Plus, it will crush the hearts of his parents because they won’t even know what’s going to happen to him. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” She flashed her best evil grin. “Just think about it, Mother. I’m sure I’ll find fun somewhere else if you say no but-”

“Mally, what did we say about negotiating?”

Mal sighed and turned to see her mother hovering in the doorway. Classic. “No negotiations. Demand what you want and take it even if they say no.”

“Good, dear,” she praised, stalking over to her. “I’m tempted to tell you no just for that little error at the end there…. But I do like the idea. You always have the meanest ideas.” Maleficent smiled evilly. “You can go collect your pet tomorrow. And feel free to cause a little extra trouble while you’re there. Can’t have them getting too comfortable, can we?”

Mal returned her grin. “Of course not, Mother. I’ll do my worst!” 

Maleficent laughed. “That’s my nasty little girl! Have fun!” With that, she left in a puff of smoke.

Finally, Mal could breathe. She flopped back on her bed and sighed. Tomorrow. It seemed so far away…. But that didn’t matter. She would finally have a minion of her own. Someone she could hatch evil plans with. Someone she could talk to. Maybe even someone she could trust.

_ Tomorrow, my bright-eyed dream boy…. _


End file.
